The Darkest Mistake
by Peeta'sAuthor
Summary: Damian Wayne is the new boy wonder. And he doesn't get along with Tim aka Red Robin. Nightwing finds Tim's half alive body, and Damian is to blame.


"Curse you Damian!" Nightwing shouted aloud to the wind striking down upon his face. Cursing Damian over constantly in his mind, (using every word in the book and then some.) His brain clouded over with a sudden hate for the boy, he has never hated him before. Burning rubber as he shrieked to a stop, he stepped off his bike. Nightwing sprinted into the darkness. Then he froze, coming to a dead stop, as though he'd hit a wall. Taking a few steps closer he dropped to his knees. Nightwing filled his arms weight of a broken teen's body. All choked up with tears he stared down at the kid; he was shifting comfortably in his arms. Minutes elapsed by, his eyes were already swollen, and his knees stung from kneeling so long. The cold Gotham wind breezed through Timothy's hair, bringing something about him more alive. His eyes opened, upon the startle of Nightwings tears breaking on his face. Tim smiled his big grin the best he could, with all the pain he felt, tearing through his body, like a bullet. "He uh, he didn't mean too" Tim's breathless voice whispered. Nightwing looked down, releasing tears for his little brother to see. Their eyes met, Tim's sad, lifeless, faded eyes burned straight through Nightwings heart, leaving it empty. Tim smiled, yet he knew he was going to die. This was it, his last moments with Timothy all because of Damian. "Don't you do something stupid…for me" Tim slowly said looking Nightwing deep in the eyes. Nightwing knew this was all ending soon all though he didn't want it too. "I love you. And I always thought of you as my brother, you're a good person, even though you didn't get along with Damian. Leading up to this…" Nightwings voice trailed off, leaving its echo in the deep abyss of the sky. Nightwing squeezed Tim's hand in an even tighter grip, when Tim smiled at him. Tim's heart stopped, its final beat, and he breathed his last. Nightwing sighed, and stood up and walked to his bike; with Timothy's once so alive body, now cold and lifeless, in his arms. A sudden light shown through the dark, leaving both Nightwing and Timothy surrounded by it. The batmobile shrieked to a stop, and Batman jumped out. The Dark Knight froze seeing what his former side kick was holding. Batman snatched the body from him, sinking his head upon Tim's chest. "He's gone…I was too late. I let him die, we let him get killed." Nightwing said in a choke. Batman glared the Dark Knight's stare at the boy, who just spoke out of term. Nightwing took a few steps back, and faced the thin cold, of the dark Gotham breeze. For a minute, Nightwing swore he felt the snap of a heart break. Wasn't the Dark Knight crying? The sudden feeling disappeared, when a sound came from behind him. Nightwing turned to see a small shadowed figure running towards him. Batman set Tim down, wiped his tears, and then faced the racing figure. His eyes darted towards the figure flying towards him. Leaping up, Nightwing readied himself and clutched to a birdarang. The figured stopped when it hit the light, revealing a face. Damian had beads of sweat on his forehead, and he was breathing hard. His glare stabbed deep and coldly right through Nightwing. Batman met Robins glare and stared deep disappointment with his eyes. Robin broke the glare, and bent his head down, realizing what he had done. Reaching into his belt he tossed something on the ground, camouflaging himself in smoke. Before Nightwing could react, Robin disappeared; Batman just stood there and watched the smoke rise. Nightwing stood there staring at the smoke, knowing he was ready to take Robin, but couldn't get himself to move a muscle.

Batman gripped Tim's hand, this was a goodbye. After lifting the body gently into the batmobile, Batman climbed in next to the corpse. There was a growl when the motor started and vanished leaving an echo long after the vehicle retreated. Nightwing loosened his grip on the birdarang, and broke down to his knees. This was a nightmare he'd had once before, but this time it was real. And there was no way this was over, Damian couldn't get away with this. How come he didn't see this come? How come he had no idea? Even though he was the one who took Damian in. Nightwing wasn't really a detective, but he was to get to the bottom of this soon. Damian had to have a reason to murder Tim in cold blood. Wasn't there always a reason? Although no reason would ever be good enough to kill, he still had to have one. Robin left without a trace as to where he was going. Bruce didn't go after him, so Damian was left to think it would be Nightwing. Nightwing knew that Robin that was tired and out of breath, and he would really get that far. As all this came to mind Nightwing opened his wet eyes and stood up. Leaving his grief behind him he shot off a grappling line. Jumping out to strike the wind face to face, wishing he could actually fly, he moved to higher ground. Nightwing smashed his feet on the ground, not caring if he was graceful or not. He stood on an ordinary Gotham roof top searching beneath him. He would search the whole dang city for Robin. He would look him dead in the eyes; listen to whatever lousy excuses he had. And then decide from there, what to do. Dick let the tears stop, and wiped his eyes dry. Nightwing was ready this time to kick the crud out of Damian. Nightwing stepped into the shadow of the night, and let a single last tear fall to the ground. Then leaping back up into the air, he left his pain and grief behind with the tear in the dirt.

THE END


End file.
